Death the Kid's Eighteenth
by masteress saber 2
Summary: Kid's eighteenth birthday is in a week and everything seems to be crashing down on him. His lines of Sanzu are going to finally connect whether he is ready or not which means his dad is going to die. If that wasn't enough he may lose his weapons.Nothing else can go wrong for poor Kid. In between the madness Kid and Maka find feelings for each other. How will Kid cope, read and see.
1. An Awkward Early Morning

Hey everyone. This is my first soul eater fanfiction ever especially one between Kid and maka. Read and review. Tell me how you like it or even suggest a few ideas I find it hard to understand Kid's character. Tell me if you want me to continue or not and I'll see what I can do. And on a side note this is actually Masteress Saber I ran into a little problem trying to log in. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Everything was crashing down, it was cold and dark and my entire life that I had known lay below me in ruin. No one was here to help me in this dark pit of ruin as I sat sobbing. Everyone that I knew was dead: my friends, teachers, weapons, and my father, they all perished for me. This dark day is my birthday, today I am eighteen and I have become Lord Death. But…I don't feel like Lord Death, no, I feel like…a kishin. My eyes changed from their normal yellow to a devil red and an evil smile crept onto my face. Yes that seems right I'm a kishin. I laughed manically as I let the cold darkness take me and then I felt myself fall.

Kid jolted awake from his sleep and looked frantically around his room.

"It was just a dream." He thought trying to calm himself, but the thing was, it was the fifth time he'd had this dream this week. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't, not with that damn dream haunting him. He had to speak with his dad right now maybe it would give him peace of mind.

He slipped on a pair of black jeans and decidedly went without a shirt lacking the energy to truly care about his appearance right now. After he dressed himself he quietly padded through the manor trying to make sure that he didn't wake Liz and Patty. Once out the door he summoned Beelzebub and took flight.

The cool night air felt wonderful to Kid. His nerves became less tense as he flew through Death City. He admired the moon, it was full tonight and it's grinning face reminded Kid of a Cheshire cat. As Kid neared the DWMA he sped up the pace, the sooner he got the meaning of his cursed dream the sooner he could sleep, or admire the peacefulness of night time.

Once on solid ground at the DWMA Kid made his skateboard disappear and went into the school taking quick long strides toward the Death Room. The door was unlocked and the young reaper had to suppress a laugh at what he saw inside. Lord Death had summoned up a bed for himself to sleep on and was deep in slumber. He was snored pretty loudly as he sucked in air then released the air through his closed lips like a horse.

"This is going to be difficult." Kid said to himself. He tried to shake his dad awake with no luck. The boy sighed remembering that his dad was a hard sleeper. He crawled on the end edge of the bed and jumped up and down on his knees like a tired child that wanted their parents to wake up.

"Dad wake up!" He called "Wake up!"

Lord Death sat up slowly and reached his arms out to Kid pulling him in. He struggled to get away to no avail. "This can't get any worse." Kid thought

"Oh baby, you are so warm.." His Dad mumbled in his sleep "And you're beautiful."

"Oh shit, it just got worse he's having a sex dream." A chill went through Kid's body he had to stop this before it got more awkward.

He felt something poke his leg that hadn't been there before it felt like his dad's…erection. "Holy fuck no it just got more awkward." He thought

"DAD, WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he yelled elbowing his dad in the stomach frantically trying to get away. "DAAAD!" he whined loudly.

Lord Death finally woke up and noticed their compromising position. His son was still in his arms trying with all his might to get away gripping the edge of the bed to pull himself out. He looked very much like a cat trying to get away from water. Kid made one last attempt to get out of his father's arms. He tried to push himself out with his feet. He accidentally landed a blow to his father's balls, mistakenly but effectively making Lord Death drop him over the edge of the bed.

"OWWW HOLY MOTHER OF DEATH!" Lord Death yelled cringing in pain. "SON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY?" "JESUS CHRIST THIS HURTS!"

"I'm sorry about that dad, but in my defense you were about to make your own son an accidental fuck monkey." Kid replied a look of guilt mixed with humor on his face. "I have a question I want to ask but…I suppose I should let you get over that." He completed pointing in his father's direction moving his finger in little circles.

After a few minutes Lord Death collected himself and sat on the edge of the bed facing Kid who was in front of him sitting on the floor.

"Now what is it that you came here at two in the morning to ask me that you couldn't wait for Kiddo?" Lord death asked with an air of annoyance.

"I know it is early, but I have to ask you about a dream. I've been having this same dream for five nights In a row and it has to mean something." Kid began a serious expression crossing his face. "In the dream it's a normal day at first and then I realize that on a calendar the particular day is marked as my eighteenth birthday. Once I notice, everything begins to unravel and die. First my friends die, then the teachers, then Liz and Patty, and finally you. I feel like everyone died because of me and an over whelming sense of hate comes over me. I'm angry that my eighteenth birthday caused all of this. I'm supposed to be the new lord but I didn't feel like it, I felt evil like I was supposed to be a kishin." Kid finished his explanation and looked at his father waiting for answers.

Lord Death remained silent for a minute then smiled "Oh Kid, that dream, means nothing." He said. He felt bad for lying to his son, but he didn't want to scare him, the meaning of his dream went deeper than he thought.

"Dad there is no way a dream that has been haunting me for five nights means nothing." Kid argued stomping his foot like an angry child.

"It happens sometimes, ya know when you can't get something out of your head it seeps into your dreams." "You have nothing to worry about, on your eighteenth birthday we'll have a large party and you'll get lots of presents."

"You're hiding something and since you don't want to tell me, I'll find out myself." Kid crossed his arms and began to walk out briskly turning around to ask his dad one more question. "When is my eighteenth?"

"Next week Kiddo." The death god answered.

Kid continued walking out then took flight on Beelzebub once again. His dad wanted to play childish games and keep information from him huh? Well he knew where to go and knew who would help him. On the way back he stopped in front of Maka's room. Just as he expected she was up late studying. Kid knocked on Maka's window startling her. She opened the window to let him in.

"Good morning Maka, my apologies for scaring you." Kid greeted bowing to her respectfully.

"Hi Kid what are you doing here." Maka blushed "and without a shirt." His chest was perfect. Flawless abs were beneath that pale white skin. Maka had to keep herself at bay and not touch the boy in front of her. She backed up until she was touching the wall. "With a chest like that Kid is definitely fit to be a god.

"Maka, is my lack of a shirt bothering you?" Kid asked with a smirk after noticing her behavior.

She gulped down air. "No …I mean it's not_ bothering _me it's just…Kid if it isn't awkward, can I please touch you? I mean there is no way that is real."

Kid chuckled and took a step towards her. "Go ahead, trust me this is not awkward." "But while you are admiring my physique, I came here to ask if you maybe have a book on reaper history since they are standard issue to all one star meisters and weapons at the DWMA."

Maka heard him but didn't respond her mind was occupied. She'd always had a bit of a crush on kid ever since his first day at school. She marveled at his power his precision, and his skill. He was mature and had a way of keeping people in their place. He didn't take nonsense and was extremely intelligent when it came down to it…

"Maka." Kid called her name softly.

The blonde haired girl snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry." She said hastily pulling her hand away. "Yeah I have the reaper history book, I read it all the way through already." She pulled the book off of the book shelf on her desk and handed it to Kid.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs none too gracefully sitting with perfect posture as always. Maka sat at his side.

"So what are you trying to find Kid?" she asked." This book is just basic reaper history, I bet you already know most of it."

"Yes but it's a start." He replied. "Something is supposed to take place on my eighteenth birthday, I tried asking my father but he wanted to play games so I'm resorting to this."

Maka's expression became thoughtful. "Wait I think I know what you are talking about Kid." She said. Kid looked up and met her eyes waiting for her explanation. "I don't know much about it but…I think I remember reading that the white lines of Sanzu connect when a shinigami increases their power. In the reaper family when all of the lines connect it means the death of someone. The current living Lord death dies when the upcoming one grows into full power. In case the upcoming reaper does not connect all three lines in time there is a trump card. Once the reaper turns eighteen all three lines connect regardless and the current lord death dies."

Kid felt his heart drop. "Is there a way to stop it?" he asked with hope.

"Not that I know of." Maka answered regretfully.

"No." Kid whispered. So my Father is going to die. He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Kid."

"Don't be, there will be some way to keep my father from dying so help me." Kid proclaimed. "Maka if it isn't too much…can I please stay the night?" he added realizing going back home this late might wake Liz and Patty.

"Sure you can stay, um but I'm not sure where you'd sleep. Blair already has the couch…I guess you can sleep in my bed with me." This is going to be and awkward night Maka thought,

"Don't worry, I don't move in my sleep and I don't take up much space." Kid assured her

Maka climbed into bed first and left half of the bed for Kid. He took off his black jeans and folded them neatly before getting in bed. Maka turned over on her side, her back facing Kid. Kid stayed straight on his back.

Soon he felt himself falling asleep. He prayed that dream wouldn't haunt him anymore tonight.


	2. A Reaper's Fury

This is chapter two you guys! Hope this chapter is fun since it involves a lot of abusing a certain loud mouthed ninja and a very firey temper!

It was an early morning and the sun was in the process of rising over Death City. Maka was awakened by the pleasant smells coming from the kitchen. Maka stretched her body a little too far and fell off of the bed which surprised her because last time she checked there was a cute stripe haired boy next to her. She freshened herself up in the bathroom then picked out her clothes deciding to dress herself in a simple outfit so that she was sure of the symmetry. She didn't want Kid freaking out.

As she rummaged through her drawers she found black and white tights, a black skirt, and a white shirt marked with a black reaper skull. She slipped on her perfectly symmetrical outfit then went into the kitchen where she found Kid.

"Hello there Maka." He greeted. "I hope you are hungry."

Maka sat at the kitchen table and was a bit surprised to see this sight. She would have never thought Death the Kid would cook. As a matter of fact she had always pictured him having Liz and Patty cook for him.

"What are you cooking kid?" She asked. By the smell of it she figured no matter what it was it was going to be delicious.

"French toast which I intend to drizzle with a bit of honey, an omelet filled with cheese and bacon, and sweet crepes." Kid answered not looking up from the dish he was creating. "I'm almost done."

"That's a lot of food."

"If you are worried about replacing the food, don't worry I'll buy it for you." Kid finally finished and tipped the crepe he had been working on, onto a plate careful to make sure it was perfectly centered. He stood back and admired his masterpiece and hoped it would please Maka.

Kid walked over to the table and placed the food he had prepared in perfect alignment then served it to Maka. The honey drizzled French toast was on its own plate right beside a second one which held a flawlessly folded omelet and a few small circular crepes.

Maka was speechless and could only stare at the large meal in front of her. "All of this, is for me?" she asked in disbelief.

Kid sat down. "Yes." He answered with a nod. "I'm sorry the presentation isn't what it could be but I had to give you something for your help." Kid smiled warmly. "I hope you enjoy it."

She took her first bite and her face lit up. "This is amazing!" "Forget about being the next grim reaper Death the Kid, you should become a chef!"

"Trust me, no one would want a chef named Death." Kid replied with a chuckle.

Maka completely devoured the omelet then moved to the French toast. She slowed her eating when she realized Kid didn't have a plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked her tone concerned.

"Only after you do." He replied. Truthfully Kid didn't think he could stomach any food. The thought of what he learned about his eighteenth birthday and what was to happen to his dad was very much on his mind. He knew he was to be the next grim reaper but could he really take that position at the expense of his father? He was angry with his father for keeping the information from him. He couldn't let anyone else know about this until he knew what he was going to do about it. He hoped Maka could help him since she was one of the most intelligent meisters besides himself of course. And it didn't hurt that he enjoyed her company and admired her beauty as well.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the girl in front of him.

Maka had finished the entire meal that Kid had laid out for her except for one crepe. "Where in the name of your father did you learn to cook?" she asked laying back in her chair satisfied.

"I learned from a cookbook I found laying around it took almost no effort to remember it with my memory. I'm home without supervision a lot of the time so someone had to learn to cook." Kid said getting up from the table

"Well it was amazing, thank you." Maka got up and hugged Kid.

"No thanks necessary." He said with a gentlemanly bow. In his head he saw himself using the opportunity to kiss Maka but this wasn't the best time given the circumstances. "Well, I have to leave. I'm sure Liz and Patty are worried about me and I have to start looking up information on how to keep my dad alive." Kid frowned at the thought hoping that there was no more bad news.

Maka watched as Kid began to walk towards the door. She felt sorry for him and was worried since he didn't seem to exhibit any emotion at the possible death of his father. She knew that more than likely Kid would need help. "Kid wait." She called causing the boy to turn around. "If you want, I can help you find a way to save your Dad."

"No Maka. I can't allow you to …" He began but Maka interrupted him.

"Forget what you'll allow me to do, I'm helping you whether you want me to or not!" she proclaimed "You're not going to pull this standing alone against the world stunt it's pointless and I know you are smart enough not to make a stupid move like that. I'm helping whether you want me to or not Death the Kid!" Maka was confident and wouldn't change her answer. Kid knew arguing with her was pointless, the girl was headstrong and that was a quality he admittedly loved. She was so much like him.

"Fine." he answered. "But I will give you the same warning I gave my weapons." He paused for a minute to summon Beelzebub then continued. "You may be put in a lot of danger if you decide to accompany me since more often than not the missions and tasks I embark on are for three star meisters and this bit of research will more than likely turn into an extremely dangerous road trip." He walked to the window in Maka's room and opened it. He flew Beelzebub out then hovered. Kid stretched his hand out to Maka.

"Unless you are reconsidering your offer come with me."

Maka hesitated "On Beelzebub?"

"Yeah unless you would rather have me carry you."

Being carried by Kid seemed comfortable but it seemed more stable to stand on her own. "I think I can manage." she said stepping on the back.

"Okaay, but you are going to want me to carry you in three, two, one." Kid suddenly sped off and Maka clung to him as she yelled in terror. Her legs were wrapped around the back of his waist and her fingers were desperately locked around his neck.

Kid stopped in midair. "Maka sweetie your fingers are digging into my skin. You are too tense relax."

"You're too tense relax." Maka repeated copying Kid's words failing to replicate his refined tone. "How fast do you go on this damned thing?" she inquired.

"Oh just a perfect 80 miles an hour." Kid answered somewhat nonchalantly.

Maka was breathless. Kid was brilliant, cute, sexy, powerful, and refined, and now she could add insane to the list. "80 miles an hour,_ 80_?"

"Yes I always go this fast, now come on and let me carry you, you seem much too scared to stand on your own."

Maka slowly let go and became less tense. Kid scooped her up in his arms all while keeping his balance.

"I have you now. You're alright." He assured her stroking her hair.

"I don't believe you, you're insane." Maka replied.

Kid surprised her by kissing her forehead. "Now you should believe me." He continued to Gallows manor with a flustered blushing girl in his arms.

Back at the DWMA Lord Death had called a meeting in the death room between Sid, Stein, Marie, and Spirit.

"Thank you all for coming. I have some grave news for you all during this meeting." Lord Death began. "My son will become eighteen next week on Friday and on that day all of his lines of Sanzu will connect."

"But that means—" Spirit began not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Lord Death you are going to die." Stein said speaking the same thing that everyone was thinking.

Lord Death sighed. "Yeah, I am going to die and my son will begin his reign. But on this day Kid will have to face many ordeals, my death is only one obstacle. I didn't want to tell him this but he may have to get rid of Liz and Patty as his weapons in favor of a singular death scythe as well." "Sadly this is not negotiable. They just are not close enough to becoming death scythes for Kid to be able to keep them."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Lord Death I don't think that is possible or fair. Kid and his twin pistols have a soul bond that I have never seen. Your son has managed to master a bond between two weapons, that is a difficult task and it is rare for it to ever occur. Even skilled three star meisters and some teachers here have problems achieving it." Stein explained.

"Yeah, their bond is not flexible. The pistols will never find another meister like Kid and I'm sure your son would rather go solo if he can't use them." Sid added.

"I know it will be hard for him to take this but that isn't even the worst of it." "The last thing Kid will have to deal with is that depending on how he takes all of this he could be at risk of becoming a kishin." Lord Death felt pained at this. He knew his son was strong but he couldn't help but feel all of this would be too much for his only son.

"Lord Death, Kid is just….well a kid you can't just pile all of this on him like this." Spirit said with a bit of parental concern. "Does Kid at least know about this?"

Lord Death remained silent. He wished that he could have told his son but it was so hard.

"How could you not tell him?" Marie who had been quiet until now asked with genuine concern for Kid in her voice. "Lord Death you do realize that your son digs for answers when you don't give them to him right? He doesn't simply take what he is given, he is a very determined young man." "In reality you should have just told him, it's his life after all."

Everyone agreed with Marie.

"I realize that now Marie, and you are right when you say my son is determined. He's always been that way, ever since he was a child. I regret not telling him but I'm sure that by now he has come across the answers."

"You do realize that when your son finds out he will be furious right?" Stein inquired. "He has a horrible temper or so I've been told."

"He does but I'll be ready." Lord Death replied. Horrible wasn't the right way to describe Kid's temper deadly was more like it. "Anyway in conclusion I have to ask that someone carry this information over to Kid.

Everyone seemed nervous. They didn't want to be in Kid's path when his temper erupted. Stein and Sid opted themselves out immediately leaving Spirit and Marie. Spirit backed out using the excuse that he had his "little girl" to look after.

Stein teased him for this. "Isn't your "little girl" Maka, 17 now?" he asked chuckling.

"Shut up!" spirit replied knocking Stein in the head.

Marie rolled the one eye not covered by her eye patch. "So immature." "Fine I'll go tell Kid myself since you men are useless." She began walking out of the Death room and ran into Black Star and Tsubaki outside the door.

"Hi Ms. Marie." Tsubaki greeted sweetly

"Hello there Tsubaki what are you and Black Star doing out here and in school in general?" Marie asked "It's Saturday.

"Gathering information on the rival that I intend to beat to surpass God!" Black Star proclaimed.

Marie chuckled "Oh is that right?" "Well I'm on a little mission would you two like to come?"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, whatever but get us lunch on the way will ya, I'm starving." Black Star replied rather roughly.

Back at Gallows manor Kid and Maka were beginning research. Kid had already pulled out about seven books from his personal library which was quite expansive.

"Kid slow down you haven't even looked through any of these books." Maka suggested. "Besides you haven't checked on Liz and Patty yet either."

Kid looked towards a large wall clock hung above the door. "It is 10 o clock right now. They should be up now since we normally train during the weekends until 12." He walked out of the library and a bit down the hallway. "LIZ, PATTY WAKE UP." He called. When he returned a drowsy Patty was at his side. "Get dressed and start working on breakfast." He commanded.

"Okay Kid." Patty replied with a salute and skipped off.

"Patty still seemed tired. Why not let her sleep?" Maka asked as she searched through one of the books Kid pulled out.

"I run on scheduled times which means Liz and Patty must work with it as well." "My weapons need to be trained and must learn discipline. I don't allow sleeping in and reward precision that's how it goes in the Reaper house."

"If you admire precision so much why were you three hours late to school the first day?" Maka challenged with a sly smirk.

"That was different." He replied turning his head away in embarrassment. "Why'd she have to bring that up again?" he thought. Kid sighed for a minute noticing that Liz was still sleeping then called for her another time. "ELIZABETH I SAID GET UP, I CALLED FOR TWO TWIN PISTOLS NOT ONE. GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL GET TWO EXTRA HOURS OF TRAINING NEXT SATURDAY!"

The demanding boy sat back down and began to assist Maka in combing through the books. "Sorry about that, I have to be extremely blunt with Liz sometimes." He looked up when he noticed Liz in the doorway. "Well speak of the Devil!" he said pretending to be surprised.

"What are you yelling about you spoiled kid it's 10 in the morning." She said obviously annoyed at her meister.

"Exactly, it's 10, you know I want you two up by now—" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the doorbell. "Since you're up now, would you mind going to get the door?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

Liz opened her mouth to protest but instead gave Kid a dirty look as she stormed off muttering about how the boy was insane.

Maka marveled at this new information. She'd always thought Liz and Patty had it easier than any weapon and most of the time visualized them relaxing. But at second thought it couldn't be easy with a meister that praised perfection and symmetry.

"I train Soul but we don't normally have a schedule for it." She said.

"Well how could you not have a schedule for training it's the basis of a disciplined weapon." Kid asked crossing his arms and cocking his head to the left looking Maka straight in the eyes with a serious gaze.

"It just wouldn't work with Soul, we are both a little laid back."

Kid was about to reply to Maka's comment but Liz peeked back into the room.

"Ms. Marie, Tsubaki, and Black Star are here, they want to see you." She announced in a drowsy tone.

"I'll be there in a minute, and you should go eat breakfast and get dressed." Kid said in a suggestive tone.

"Fine, whatever you spoiled brat." Liz replied. "Oh, and hey Maka." She added with a wave. "Didn't see you there since I'm still halfway asleep." She gave Kid a venomous glare.

Kid stood and strode out of the door. "Quit complaining before I give you something to complain about." He demanded in a sharp tone as he continued to walk down the hall.

He met his three guests in his living room. They were each comfortably sitting on Kid's black couch waiting.

"How can I help you this morning?" Kid greeted he graced them with a small smile.

"Hello there Kid." Marie said. Her expression was a bit somber but she attempted to return his smile.

Tsubaki waved to him with a genuinely happy smile. Her less than polite partner glared at kid with his arms crossed.

"YOU CAN HELP ME BY LAYING DOWN AND ACCEPTING DEFEAT FROM THE GREAT BLACK STAR FOR I WILL SURPASS GOD!" He announced jumping up on the couch.

The Reaper boy chuckled then pretended to yawn as if he was bored. He plopped down on a single black chair that was marked with a single large white skull on the back and resembled a throne facing them. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his left hand leaning on the armrest.

"Oh, you are still going for that surpassing God thing are you?" he asked sarcastically with mock interest.

Black Star didn't respond, he just jumped onto the couch and attempted to launch himself at Kid who continued to just sit there.

Kid stuck out a hand and kept his gaze locked on the now airborne ninja. "Stop." He commanded.

Black Star froze momentarily then while he was in a daze Kid leaned forward and grabbed Black Star's arm and flung him to the floor next to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Black Star asked.

"My will, I'm God Black Star and if I will something to happen hard enough it shall. It's an interesting little power that I discovered I had a couple of weeks ago." "Also since you find it acceptable to put your feet on my sofa I'm going to put my feet on you." Kid rested the heels of his feet on Black Star's back using him as a human foot rest and purposely knocking his heel down on him every couple of seconds. "Now that that is out of the way…how can I help you two?" he asked in a pleasant tone.

Marie shifted nervously and silently prayed to Kid's father that she'd come out of this alive. "Your dad wanted me to tell you something important."

Kid's smile disappeared and his tone became serious. "What did my dad tell you that was so important that he couldn't tell his own son in person?" There was a twinge of jealousy in his voice that Marie was sure would turn to anger soon. He began to drum his fingers on the armrest of his chair. Kid hoped this bit of information was not about his eighteenth birthday or he would be furious. That would be the second time his dad didn't tell him something he should have known.

"That's just great, he already seems like he's ticked off about something." Marie thought. She sighed and proceeded to relay the information that Lord Death had told her, Stein, Spirit, and Sid during their meeting.

By the end Kid's expression was furious. His yellow eyes were completely narrowed, his teeth were bared and he was breathing heavily.

"So let me get this straight." Kid hissed through his bared teeth pressing his foot on a forgotten blue haired ninja's back. "Not only will my father_ die_, but _I_ may become a kishin and I'll _have_ to find new weapons?!" He pressed even harder still on Black Star's back causing the boy to whimper in pain.

Marie nodded slowly and gulped.

"_Is that it then_?" Kid's voice was now venomous and he threatened to completely sever Black Star's spine if he pressed any harder on his back.

Marie nodded again beginning to fear Kid a bit. Tsubaki was pressed to the back of the couch a little frightened of her friend's behavior.

The enraged boy rose from his chair and stormed down the hall beginning to chuckle evilly.

"_Hey Maka guess what_!?" he asked between laughs. He slammed his hand down on the table startling her.

"Kid, are you ok?" Maka asked concerned giving him a look you'd give a crazy person.

"_Yes in fact you don't have to look up any information about my birthday! My dad has all of the information lets go visit_." With that said Kid stormed back down the hallway and went towards the front door.

"ELIZABETH, PATRICIA LET'S GO NOW SOME ONE IS GOING TO DIE!" he yelled. Liz and Patty were at his side instantly and quickly transformed. Kid felt murderously upset and he was going to let that be known.

He summoned Beelzebub and sped toward the DWMA at over 80 miles an hour. Once there he stormed through the hallways toward the Death room and became more enraged when he found that the door was locked. The boy summoned up all of his power and pounded down the door almost making it tear off of the hinges.

Spirit, Stein, Sid and most importantly Kid's father were still in the room.

"I thought you said the locks would work!" Spirit whimpered in terror to Lord Death with his eyes wide.

"I said the locks would work not that they would keep out Kid." The Death God replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well it seems evident to me that we are all doomed." Stein said in a cool tone.

"Shut up Stein!" Sid and Spirit yelled.

The three men were all terrified and couldn't help but tremble. The sight was scary. Lord Death's son stood in the doorway his bangs covered his eyes partially but those flaming yellow irises were visible and if looks could kill they'd all be dead. His soul had manifested itself around his body almost making him glow blue. His breath was heavy and he just looked ready to slaughter.

"DAAAAAAAD!" he roared. His voice caused each guillotine in the row leading to his father's platform to drop to the floor

Lord Death gulped. There was no denying it, Kid was pissed and he'd caused it.

**Well I'm going to leave you right there, Kid's angry huh. I'll show you just how angry kid is in the next chapter you might find that amusing since it involves more Black Star abuse, YAAAY! Anyway please read and review as always, I love hearing from you guys.**


	3. Be Ready to Leave

**I saw reviews! I'm being nice and decided to update as soon as possible because you guys are awesome! Thanks for the positive feedback but anyway here's chapter 3. Kid gets pretty scary thanks to my help since I'm giving him a few extra powers and abilities other Death the Kid fans will either love me because of the extra power or hate me because I'm not sticking to his original powers. This chapter is partially in Kid's point of view enjoy.**

I'd finally broken through the door into my Father's room. Spirit, Stien, and Sid were there next to my dad cowering.

"Pathetic." I thought. After I was done here they'd be begging for their very lives.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" I roared. The vibrations from my voice caused the blades in the guillotine hallway to drop to the floor.

"We are all going to die!" I heard Spirit whimper.

"Speak for yourself Spirit, I'm already dead." Sid said.

I aimed one of my pistols at Spirit and pulled the trigger but he moved out of the way barely missing my blast. The three idiots took a couple of steps back getting closer to my dad probably hoping he could help but I could tell my dad didn't know what to do.

"WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LOCK ME OUT?" I demanded.

None of the men said a word they all stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled they were terrified and that was good. "NO ONE KNOWS HUH, WELL THEN LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL!" I felt my soul increase in size and I continued on down the path toward my prey. The bladed debris from the broken guillotines blew out of my way and became lodged in the walls of the Death room.

A growl ripped through my lips and I charged forward. My first target was Stein. I intended to rip that disgustingly asymmetrical screw out of his head and if needed, plunge it directly in his heart. I directed multiple gunshots at his torso and he attempted to dodge by moving to the side. I used my second pistol and shot him in his left side then shot him on the right side to level it out.

"SHIT!" he cursed kneeling over in pain

"Shit is right _professor_." I hissed. I got closer to him, grabbed his ankle, and flipped him on his back then stomped on his stomach causing him to spit up blood.

"Kid what are you doing?!" Liz yelled at me through her weapon form.

"Yeah, you're being scary Kiddo." Patty whined.

I didn't respond to my weapons I just reached for Franken Stien's screw and pulled it straight out of his skull ignoring his cries of agony as blood pooled around his body. My own father would rather tell asymmetrical trash like him important information about my life I hated him and the other two men for having that privilege. I took the screw that was once in Stein's head and bent it then kicked the man in the face. A bit of Stein's blood trickled on my shoes, how disgusting.

I turned to Sid and the zombie made a break for it. He tried his hardest to run away but I was faster. I charged after him leaving bloody footprints behind me and punched him in the spine. Sid bent backward from the force of the blow allowing me to see his face.

"Your eyes…. they're red." He commented breathlessly.

"Yeah that happens when I'm pissed." I growled. My voice had gone down an octave and almost had a demonic quality. I raised my leg over my head and forced it down on Sid's chest. My ears detected a sickening snap. I broke two, no three of Sid's ribs. The undead man laid below me struggling to breathe he was grossly asymmetrical. I needed to break just three more ribs and he'd be symmetrical. I lifted my leg a second time to break three more ribs on his other side but he rolled out of the way. My foot hit the ground and caused it to rumble as it left a crater. I tried a second time to break the other side of his ribs when I heard them crack I was satisfied he was symmetrical.

"LORD DEATH CALL YOUR SON OFF!" he yelled.

I stomped down on his arm causing a larger bone cracking and he screamed in pain his cries combining with Stien's agonizing moans.

"Stay silent unless you feel like dying_ bitch_! I'm not done here yet since my father and I have something to discuss." "But before I get to that I have to have a nice_ conversation_ with Spirit."

I was about to turn my path toward the death scythe but my father shielded him from me.

"Stop this now Kid." "I taught you better than this, you're supposed to respect and protect human souls." My father said. I heard the pain in his voice but I ignored all of it. The only word I heard was respect and it echoed in my head.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" I roared at him. I turned on my heel and shifted my furious gaze to my dad. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT RESPECT?" "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO RESPECT ANYTHING, YOU WON'T EVEN RESPECT ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME INFORMATION I NEED TO KNOW WITHOUT USING ONE OF YOUR LITTLE SERVANTS!" I yelled pointing my finger to the incapacitated men.

"Kid, please understand—" My dad began attempting to reason with me but I interrupted.

"Understand WHAT dad?" I hissed through my teeth. "Am I to understand that you are going to die next week on my birthday when my lines connect?! Or maybe I am to understand that I could become a kishin!" I let out a disturbing cackle of a laugh and continued. "Oh yeah and here is the best part Dad, I might have to have Liz and Patty transform back for this part!"

I commanded my pistols to transform back into their human forms and within a second Liz and Patty were at my side.

"Kid what's going on with you?" Liz asked me panicked. "You're being straight murderous right now this isn't like you."

"Give me a second Lizzie darling you'll understand in a minute." I turned my attention back to my dad. "YOU WANT ME TO GET RID OF LIZ AND PATTY FOR A DAMNED DEATH SCYTHE!" I roared at him. I took a breath to steady myself, I'd finally gotten it all out. I watched the expressions of my weapons as they turned to shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, I'm so sorry." He hung his head apologetically "I knew I should have told you."

"Well why the hell didn't you!" I demanded "I came straight to you and asked about it and you LIED, I had to find out about all of this through books and your little servant monkeys!"

My father was silent for quite a while and I took the opportunity to get myself together.

"Dad don't you think I would have liked to be told by my own father about this information. I could have dealt with you dying, at least I knew that was going to happen eventually. Hell, I could have even dealt with my possibility of becoming a kishin but dad if you take Liz and Patty from me I won't forgive you and I'll never use another weapon." I said with my eyes still narrowed and my arms crossed.

"Why do you want us to go away from Kid?" Patty asked my father.

"I know you two girls admire my son, and work very well together but a reaper must have a full death scythe to be fully effective. How far are you from becoming death scythes?"

Liz's expression became embarrassed. "We each have 50 kishin souls and each need 59 more and a witches soul." She said.

"You two aren't close enough to becoming death scythes I'm sorry." He replied.

I felt another emotion come over me. I was still angry but I felt my eyes burning as I tried to hold back tears.

"I'm not giving up my weapons." I stated I felt a lump in my throat. "If being the next grim reaper requires me to give them up then I'd much rather step down. I refuse the position of grim reaper, I can't do it at the expense of my weapons. On a side note, dad as of right now you are no longer my father."

I turned and left my former dad there and gestured for Liz and Patty to come with me. I drew in a long breath as I attempted no to look back at my dad. I knew his face would be stricken with pain and I knew I'd regret my words. My only prayer right now was that no one but Liz and Patty had seen my erupted anger. My heart sunk when I reached the doorway. At the door I saw Tsubaki, Black Star, Marie, and….Maka. They'd followed me and I had no idea how long they'd been standing there. I felt a little bad that Maka was seeing me like this and wondered how much she saw but I'd ask her later. I thanked a God higher than my father (if there was such a thing) that I hadn't caused any harm to her dad. They all seemed at a loss for words but what was there to say when you had just seen your normally composed friend lose their sanity?

"Hey Kid if you have to give up Liz and Patty, can I have hem as my weapons along with Tsubaki!? I've been dying to try a foursome!" Black Star shouted.

"BLACK STAR!" I heard everyone yell.

"What, it's not like prissy reaper boy does anything with two perfect girls on his arm, I mean it's like he doesn't even ca—" Black Star dropped to his knees and cried in pain.

I cut Black Star short with a kick to his crotch. "Next time you want to talk about my weapons keep your perverted thoughts to yourself you insect."

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The rest of that weekend was a blur for Kid. He searched for any way possible to keep Liz and Patty by his side but it seemed impossible. He didn't have enough time to gather all the souls he needed. By Monday his mood was absolutely grave.

He, Liz, and Patty were three hours late for school for the second time since his first day at the DWMA and Kid knew the day wasn't going to get any better. He felt awful, was sleep deprived, and to top it all off he was sipping off of a tall bottle of blackberry wine.

"Kid you know you can't take that wine into school right?" Liz asked. "Come on and let me take that." Liz pulled the bottle out of his hands and sat it down on the ground.

"Liz…I'm too tired to walk, carry me please." He asked he almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

The weapon rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself ?" she asked picking him up in her arms then continuing to walk towards the DWMA.

"Kiddo's drunk!" Patty sang.

"I'm not drunk, Just buzzed. Really, really buzzed." Kid said in a drowsy tone. He covered his eyes the sun was blinding.

"Kid, if something is wrong just tell us. You haven't been your normal self since that "discussion" with your dad, you didn't even bother to fold the toilet paper this morning and you aren't freaking out about it which for you is out of place." "You didn't bother us about the symmetry of anything, that entire three hours was just us trying to drag your grim reaper ass out of the door. Look at yourself, it's like you didn't even care about your outfit either.

Kid's normally sharp suit was a tad wrinkled. He wore the blazer open and the shirt unbuttoned and untucked with his reaper necklace resting on his chest. His pants were hanging on his hips and his hair was in need of combing.

"Don't call me grim reaper. That's not what I am, I'm just Death the Kid." The stripe haired boy said sounding depressed. "Don't ever call me grim reaper again."

"That's all you got out of everything I just said?" Liz asked in an incredulous tone.

"Oh Liz and Patty, I'm going to miss you." He said purposely ignoring his weapon's question.

"Whadya mean Kiddo?" Patty asked leaning in on Kid.

Yeah Kid, what _do _you mean? Her sister followed up.

"Do you remember what I was talking to my Dad about?"

Liz thought for a minute. "Yeah, your eighteenth birthday."

"Right, and on my eighteenth birthday like I said, I'll be expected to become the next lord Death. To do that I need to have death scythes or I'm expected to anyway." "I've tried to think of a way to keep you but….right now it seems impossible. If I don't find a way before my eighteenth birthday I may be forced to separate from you two."

Liz pulled kids body in closer to hers and Patty hugged both of their bodies all three of them sobbed silently. Kid managed to pull himself together by the time they reached school but the girls were breaking down. Their sobs were racking their body, Patty had already dropped to her knees and Liz threatened to.

"Now girls, don't cry you're better than that." "What did I teach you to find in a meister?" Kid asked them. He didn't want to leave the girls and he'd try everything in his power to make sure he didn't have to but just in case, he wanted them to be ready. When they didn't answer he asked again. "What did I _teach _you?"

"Perfection, Precision, Ability, and Skill." The both answered together.

"And what did I teach you to avoid in a meister?"

"Lack of a love of perfection and precision, lies, and deceit." They answered

"Good, Why are you to have one meister and not two?"

"Because we are to be used as to pistols not one. We are never to be separated if we are not able to be used together we will not be used at all."

Tears were streaming down the sister's faces and Kid wiped them away with his thumb and forefinger. "Keep yourselves together okay? I will try my hardest to gather the two witch souls and 118 kishin souls but right now I'm not sure how it's going to go but if I must leave I want you to be ready."

Liz formed a smile. "We'll be ready Kid. Now stop your monologue we're late for class." She picked him up again and they headed toward Professor Stein's classroom.

**I know this is a short chapter so I guess I'll have to make up for it by making the next chapter longer huh? Sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter but I had to make it a tad more serious. anyway I'll make the next chapter a little lighter in mood to make up for this anger and pain stricken chapter. Leave reviews I love reading them!**


	4. Kronus and Makeover

In class everyone was drop dead bored. Stein was droning on about how to correctly dissect…whatever animal stein was dissecting. No one had a clue what it was they had blocked out his voice the minute he'd started talking. On the second row of class Black star had fallen asleep as well as out of his chair and Soul, who had just come back from visiting his family over the weekend, was face down on his desk and snoring loudly. Maka had given up on trying to wake Soul with the threat that he'd fail whatever test that was coming up, she faced the fact that more than likely her weapon wouldn't do well regardless of whether he was paying attention or not. Instead she found herself thinking of Kid. The poor boy had so much on his shoulders right now he really needed a hug and a major distraction. If she knew Kid, and she was pretty sure she knew him well, there was a great possibility he'd exhausted himself searching for answers to his three dilemmas.

"Maka." Tsubaki called softly breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tsubaki?" she answered.

"Black Star and I are kind of having a little movie night party thing at our place, I just wanted to invite you and soul. You want to come?" Tsubaki smiled at her friend.

"Yeah…" Maka's voice trailed off her mind still being invaded by thoughts of worry.

Tsubaki's friendly gaze became thoughtful. "You're worried about him aren't you, Kid I mean. You're concerned."

"Yes, he is so troubled right now."

"Well he's invited too. I was going to ask him when he came in but he's late again." "The way I figure, he needs a good distraction right now."

Maka smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll invite him when he comes in."

"Also, Maka you notice anything off about Professor Stein?"

Maka was about to answer when she heard the door open. The entire class turned their heads toward the sound. In walked Kid or more specifically in walked his weapons. Liz was still carrying the boy in her arms.

Maka let out a silent gasp. Kid looked unlike himself. His shirt and blazer were undone, his pants were hanging off of his hips, and he was wearing a pair of ratty Converses. He also looked drunk.

"Well what a surprise, the snotty reaper boy decided to show up to class." Stein teased bitterly.

"Well it looks like you found a new screw, screwhead." Kid commented slyly with a smirk. "But don't forget, I can rip it out again."

The trio sat in their normal seats across from Maka and Soul and Kid laid himself out on the chairs with his head Liz's lap and his feet perfectly straight across the row. Those perfect abs were revealed again. Maka didn't know if it was possible for girls to get nosebleeds from perversion but it felt like she was going to get one. She took out a piece of paper and began writing a note to him.

"Are you going to make it a habit of showing your chest to everyone?" Maka drew a little face with a sly smile here. "Seriously though, did you have a little too much to drink, a little too much beer maybe?"

She folded it into a paper airplane and sent it through the air. It landed on Kid's head and he plucked it off. As he read he raised an eyebrow and smirked again then summoned a pen and began writing being careful that each letter was perfect. Afterwards he folded it back and slid it down the desk.

"Beer is disgusting, what I had was Grimm Blackberry Wine. I have an expansive underground cellar of that I simply should pour you a glass sometime. Anyway I'm only buzzed not drunk." "As to me showing my chest, I will make it a habit if you want me to Maka dear you only need to ask…"

Maka felt her face go red, catching the subtle sexual humor. She gave Kid an incredulous expression which he met with what can only be described as a sexy gaze. The girl would have never thought he had it in him to joke this way but even a boy with a gentlemanly exterior was still…well…a boy. She felt herself begin to melt but she fought it. Now wasn't the time for her to make up fantasies with Kid…no matter how wonderful they seemed. Maka turned back to her note page and began writing.

"You're drunk. Please don't tell me that you're horny too." "What's going on?" She sent it back down the row and watched Kid as he responded and slid the page back down. He gave Maka a wicked mischievous smile.

"Fine I won't tell you that I'm horny since it goes without saying. But I know _you _are Maka dear. There's more going on in my head than I can explain on paper so why don't we discuss this without passing notes? Scoot your sexy symmetrical self next to me. I won't bite…unless you ask."

Maka sighed. If this was anyone else but Kid they would have been Maka chopped already. She got up and moved next to Kid who shifted from his spot on Liz's lap to sit up. As Maka was about to sit down Liz gave her a warning look.

"Don't get too close to him Maka, the last time he was like this it was Christmas and he had a little too much fun if you know what I mean…" she said.

Kid chuckled "I apologized for that."

"Can it you spoiled brat! You chained us to our beds!"

"And…?"

Liz made a sound of aggravation and didn't respond. She laid her head down on her desk inside of her arms.

"What did you do Kid?" Maka asked a tad bit afraid of what he'd say. He didn't rape anyone she was sure of that, but he was obviously a horny drunk.

He twirled his finger around the hair of one of her pigtails. "Nothing you need to be concerned about love." He almost whispered giving her that sexy look again complete with a wicked smile. He shifted his position again and laid his head in her lap. "Now that you're here, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

At this moment there was a lot she wanted to discuss and she combed through her mind looking for the right one.

"**Why the hell are you drunk?!" "Did you solve your problems yet? "Why are you sexier when you're drunk?" "When can I come over and…explore this side of you?"**

Maka shook her head, where had that last.. very sexy thought came from? "**Damn Kid and his natural charms." **She cursed.

Maka cleared her throat trying to ignore the perfectness of the moment. "Tsubaki is having a movie night at her place and I thought maybe you'd want to come so that you could distract yourself from your stressful situation."

Kid hummed in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I can come, whether or not I go depends on if I find even the slightest bit of information to help resolve my issue. Come by later and we'll see." "We might also get to do…other things."

Maka slowly inhaled a breath and pulled out that random book of hers. "MAKA CHOP!" She smashed the book down on top of Kid's head. "Make sure you're sober."

After school Kid returned to Gallows manor with a headache. It was from Maka's chop to his head no doubt but he was sure the wine he had something to do with it as well.

He was going to start researching again but Liz stopped him.

"Kid maybe you should go take a nap, rest for a minute. You haven't slept for two days."

"Liz don't worry about me, you and Patty just go do your homework. If you finish soon enough I'll give you and your sister 500 dollars each to go shopping with."

"Aw Kid you really don't have to do that."

"But I will. Now go work, if you need me I'll be here in the library."

Kid watched as Liz left then checked the clock above the door. It was 4:30. He probably had at least three or four hours.

He sighed then turned his back to the door and set his eyes on the library. He had eight tall black shelves of books, four on each side of the room they were each lined with gold on the edges and marked with gold skulls and writing. The floor was black and white tiled like most of Gallows Manor and a black and a long gold desk with a long curved seat behind it stood alone in the middle of it. On top of it a large stack of books stood waiting for Kid to look through them for a second time.

He felt a headache coming on just from staring at the books, he'd practically looked through each one from cover to cover. He wondered what it was he could have missed in all of them. His entire history section was bare what was it that he had missed?

Kid sat behind the desk. The last book he'd looked through, _The Reaper History: An Endless Cycle of Death,_ was still resting in the same place on it. He'd "borrowed" it from the school library since by his logic there was no way he could steal from a school he was destined to inherit. The book was open to a page that read _The Eighteenth: A Reaper Child's Rite of Passage. _

"I must have fallen asleep before I read this." Kid whispered to himself continuing on to read the passage.

_The first ancestral Reapers of the Reaper family originally lived and reigned for thousands of years. More often than not this led to horrible things. Sometimes the child had to kill the living Reaper to overcome their reign and take the throne of Lord Death. There was no clear time when this was to happen and sometimes they took the throne unprepared with the Lines of Sanzu not connected or without a death scythe by which to rule. Problems with this are seen throughout history. The first account being what mortals call the black death or bubonic plague was when an unprepared Lord Death ran rampant. After that the one named Kronus also known as Father Time by mortals, made it so that the Living Lord Death dies when the Son or Daughter Reaper child becomes 18. This ensured a definite end of reign. Once the Reaper Child takes the throne an extra measure is taken to make sure they are ready. Their iines connect and they are given a death scythe whether or not they already have current weapons if said weapon is not a death scythe._

Kid underlined the name Kronus. Just as he'd known someone had to have set what he was now calling the eighteenth law in place. It was Monday now and time was going to start running out soon and he'd have to pay this Kronus a visit, hopefully he'd leave with answers…or with Kronus' a dead corpse if he was angered. Kronus was going to tell him how he could stop his father from dying and how he could keep Liz and Patty and make them into death scythes faster. Kid was desperate. He needed answers and was definitely sure Father Time had them. There was one last hurdle he had to overcome before he found this man and it was where did he live?

He pondered this thought as he placed the books he'd been looking through back on their shelves in the history section of his library. Where would a man who could manipulate time live? Unfortunately Kid knew that more than likely this was going to lead to another blood boiling discussion with his father.

He also knew that this time he'd have to keep himself under control. He'd come dangerously close to releasing his madness on Saturday. His eyes had turned blood red and almost all at once he stopped caring about human souls.

Kid felt another headache coming on and decided to that now was the time to take a nap. He walked down the hall past Liz and Patty's room to his own. His room was the grandest and most spacious of all the bedrooms. The floor was lush red carpet and the walls were black each with a single white skull. On the side walls hung two pictures of sinister looking Grim Reapers opposite facing each other. His larger than king sized bed rested in the perfect center of the room and was the crown jewel of the space. The top of the black base board and headboard of the bed was adorned with spikes. The center of the headboard was marked with his gracefully curved initials in golden letters. The black covers were trimmed in gold threading as was the black canopy that hung above the bed. The rods which the canopy hung on were fashioned to resemble scythes and were black as well.

Kid collapsed on his bed and almost instantaneously fell asleep.

It was almost eight when Maka made it to Gallows Manor. The walk to the outskirts of the City wasn't an easy one. She'd tripped and fallen in a puddle of mud on her way here making her curse her decision to wear a white and black outfit and could only pray that her hair was still okay she really didn't need a Death the Kid makeover. Liz had told her horror stories of what happened when Kid went rampant outfit designer on her and her sister. Maka shuddered at the thought.

She ringed the doorbell and folded her arms behind her back and crossed her fingers. "Please, please, please don't let Kid notice this stain on my white skirt, or this rip on my black shirt, or my asymmetrical ponytails." She muttered. When the door opened she shifted nervously.

"Hi Kid." She greeted attempting to give an innocent smile. He smiled back briefly and then she felt his eyes surveying her. **"Oh God please don't…"** she thought.

"How in the name of the ancestral Death gods are you still walking around like that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no." Maka breathed. "Kid it really isn't that—"

"It's horrible! Get in here so I can help you!" Kid's eyes were wide as he practically drug the reluctant girl inside.

"Kid, come on I don't want to do this right now." Maka said trying to get out of Kid's grasp which seemed overly strong.

Kid dropped to his knees and gave Maka a pleading look. "Please let me fix it, if I don't I'll just die! Die I tell you, die, die, die!"

"Okay fine just shut up. But if you do too much I will maka chop you into next week and kill you."

Kid gave a satisfied smile and took hold of Maka's wrist again. "YES! Now come on so I can give you a bath and find a perfect outfit for you and burn this one."

"Don't burn my clothes you idiot. That's my favorite outfit!"

"I'll get you another one!"

Maka groaned in protest but she was captured now, She was Death the Kid's Barbie doll.

After her bath Kid handed her a black dress with a white ribbon belt. After Maka slipped on the dress, Kid tied the ribbon around her waist in a tight perfect bow.

Maka let out a sigh of relief "Great my out fit is done now lets go Kid."

"Aww that's cute you think we're done here." Kid said with a laugh and a mocking smile. I still have to do your hair Maka dear."

"Kid nooo!"

In the end Maka came out just like Kid wanted her to. That black dress was tied perfectly around her waist with a white silk ribbon. Her feet were placed in five inch black heels that Kid had borrowed from Liz's room oddly making him look even shorter than he already was. And her hair had been put up in pigtails held in place by skull shaped hair bows and curled in a spiraled style.

"Oh, you look perfect, ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" Kid praised. "Like a goddess of symmetry!"

"Kid you seem to have forgotten that we are just going to a movie night, at Tsubaki's apartment not a fancy dinner!" Maka said annoyed. She sighed. This night was going to be interesting.

**Well it's the end of chapter 4. For now it's the end anyway. Next chapter we are going to meet Kid's madness which is always fun. I decided to make this chapter a little light and humorus but It is still important. Who is Kronus, we will find out! Until next time I am Masteress Saber and this is Death the Kid's Eighteenth!**


	5. Meet Madness Me

**I improved chapter five. Sorry I had to re upload it but I did say the other chapter was the end for now. And I thank Serina and Courage-Earthworm 8 for the idea of adding more Maka to the story. I do kinda leave Maka floating in space so I gave her something to do in this. **

It was a quiet almost desolate night in Death City. Of the few people that were still out and about there was Death the Kid and Maka. The two were side by side walking in a calm silence that welcomed conversation. They were heading to Tsubaki's for a little get together. Maka felt silly in the outfit that Kid had put together for her. As they passed a shop window she studied herself in it, yep she was ridiculous looking and the heels she was wearing weren't helping. She was struggling to keep her balance and nearly fell forward as she began walking again but Kid caught her.

"You're unsure about yourself aren't you Maka dear?" he asked giving her an encouraging smile.

"Do you have some flats I can change into, I look ridiculous in these." Maka replied crossing her arms and looking down at Kid.

The boy was wearing an all black outfit with a white belt around his waist. His crisp dress shirt was secured by his skull necklace at the collar as always. His outfit complimented Maka's perfectly. He reached up and cupped her chin with his right hand the cool metal of his ringed middle finger doing nothing against the blush that was creeping on her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"If ridiculous means beautiful, then yes my dear you do look quite ridiculous." Kid chuckled as Maka's blush changed to a deep red.

She was a bit embarrassed as well as flattered but she couldn't help but notice something off about Kid. As she came down from her embarrassment she pin pointed what it was. He'd combed his bangs to cover his eyes but underneath the black strands his unusually red eyes were noticeable.

"Kid, your eyes…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Her friend's eyes were lacking in their normal golden yellow color and were a piercing red.

"I know." Kid sighed. "My madness has been dripping out since Saturday and I haven't been able to pull it back in my emotions are so out of whack."

"Is that why you were drunk this morning?"

"Yes. My madness comes out in emotionally distressed situations like when I get angry or sad that's why I keep my emotions under such tight control." "I apologize for my behavior as of late it's partially been my madness." He said apologetically.

"It's ok you are under so much right now. Do you know how you are going to fix it?" Maka asked.

Kid's expression turned serious and thoughtful. "So far I've found out that a man named Kronus the same man you call "Father Time" is the reason for all of this." "He's the one who made it so that my father dies when I become a full fledged reaper and made it so I have to have a death scythe. I'm planning to visit him and make him change it." Kid lowered his pain filled eyes apologetically then continued. "I'd rather die trying than take the throne of Lord Death without my beautiful pistols and with a dead father." His inner pain crept into his voice but he closed his eyes and tried to fight it off. He wasn't going to let his issues destroy this night, he had a night with Maka and he was going to enjoy it.

"You seem to be extremely close to Liz and Patty." Maka said. She was just a tad bit jealous of the sisters since they got the privilege of living with Kid...and going on missions with Kid...and sleeping in the same house alone...with Kid. Probably sleeping with him when they got nightmares, what if they slept together with him in the middle for symmetry?

Kid's pain seemed to vanish as he reflected on his relationship with the girls. "Yes I am very close to them. I am friend and teacher to the girls in fact before they came to the DWMA I taught them. Aside from their physical training, I taught them the basics of soul bonding as well as how to use their own souls as weapons. I still need to teach them the reaper combat arts and they'll thank me for their physical training when we get there." The pain crept back into his face as he continued. "I can't have them taken away I was so lonely before they came they were my first friends."

Maka could only respond with an "Oh" after that. Now she understood why this was so hard on him and why he was trying so hard to prevent it. Liz, Patty, and his father were his whole world for so long so he'd truly feel alone if they were gone.

"I'd tell my dad all of this but it won't matter. Since we aren't on the best terms right now I might try to go for his throat." He added aggressively narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the pavement. He kicked a rock and propelled it on a straight path toward a trash can with such power that the can toppled over.

"Is there a way I can help you Kid?" Maka asked lacing her fingers with his.

"I don't want to drag you into my problems Maka dear." He responded facing her his awkwardly red eyes holding all the seriousness they could. "Don't worry about me, instead worry about how to walk in those heels."

Maka laughed. "Okay that's not a normal thing for a guy to say."

"I know. Now just balance on the balls of your feet and stand with perfect posture." Kid lifted himself up on the balls of his feet and stood perfectly straight with his hands out at his side.

Maka tried to suppress her laughter and failed. She almost fell to the ground in laughter until Kid caught her again this time scooping her body into his arms.

"Don't ruin it!" he cried in almost panic.

Kid carried Maka all the way to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment simply refusing to let the protesting girl walk on her own.

"Don't complain, you are in Death's arms. Isn't his embrace gentle Maka dear?" he asked in a tone sweeter than honey. He gazed down at her in a loving way only pausing to brush her bangs back into place. When she blushed for the second time that night he chuckled to himself. Those green eyes were wide in innocence. "You are adorable when you blush like that." He said lifting her head up and leaning in to kiss her forehead. He brushed his thumb over her lips lightly wanting so much to place his lips there.

"No." he thought. "There is a better time to do that."

The pair paused in front of the apartment building of Tsubaki and Black Star. The blue haired ninja had made it obvious who lived there by etching his name in all capital letters on the door.

Kid rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust. "Can't that boy at least pretend to have some class? I mean really…" he waved his hand in the direction of the abomination.

Maka elbowed him in the head. "This is why everyone thinks you're everything but a straight male at school." She said giving him a mock annoyed look which he returned with a stare of disbelief.

She knocked on the door and Tsubaki answered with that signature sweet smile of hers. "Maka, Kid glad you're here."

"Glad to be here." Kid replied giving her a faint smile.

Soul and Black Star were already there sitting back against the couch

"YOU'RE IN BLACK STAR'S HOUSE NOW REAPER BOY!" Black Star yelled running up to Kid who stared him down with an annoyed expression.

"I know whos house this is, now please get away from me." Kid pushed Black Star aside and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yo Kid where's Liz and Patty?" Soul asked looking towards the door wondering why the two sisters weren't trailing behind Kid like usual.

"They are probably too scared of the great Black Star's awesomeness, after all I am going to surpass God!"

Everyone stared at Black Star and rolled their eyes.

"You know every time you say that I feel like punching your annoying face." Soul said.

"Well it's true." The loud boy mumbled to himself.

Kid let out a laugh as though he had just heard a joke. " To answer your question Soul, I sent Liz and Patty on a shopping trip and gave them each 500 dollars each to reward them. "

Soul grinned flashing his signature shark teeth. "You pay those girls well huh? Wanna throw 1000my way rich boy?"

"Ha no it's not like that. I give them some sort of reward once a month every well trained weapon needs one… or at least mine do or they'll whine."

"You say that like your weapons are better than mine." Black Star said in a challenging tone.

"I never said that but you did and the truth of the matter is my girls and Tsubaki are all wonderfully talented weapons but the difference is that you don't know how to use your weapon correctly. You use her to strengthen your arrogance but do you ever strengthen her to see her succeed?

"Blah blah blah." "Does it really matter how strong your weapons are? Who are you to talk about that anyway since you are going to lose them? When you lose your weapons I'll use them too."

Kid formed an extremely disturbing smile and gave Black Star a very hard death glare that made it seem like he'd like the boy to spontaneously combust.

"Don't make me laugh. My girls would rather shoot you dead than let your finger touch their triggers. By suggesting that you'd have the privilege of using my weapons you are also suggesting that you are barely **half **the meister I am and let me tell you something you delusional boy you aren't even **one tenth **of what I am."

Black Star jumped up and stood over Kid with his normal determined gaze. "I'm going to surpass God so blab all you want! I'll fight you and then we can see who is the better meister."

"Don't forget who you are talking to Black Star. Kid may be our friend but that won't stop him from beating you to a pulp since he is still a reaper." Soul warned.

"Soul is right it's not the best idea to fight Kid right now his madness might come out." Maka warned backing her weapon up.

The foolish assassin simply replied "Whatever" and focused his attention back on Kid who had retreated into his head.

KID'S POINT OF VIEW 

I could hear Black Star's grating voice and I wasn't happy with his words.

"How dare he have the audacity to even believe my weapons would choose him as a meister and he has quite the nerve to continuously claim that he'll surpass God." I thought.

As Black Star offered to fight I attempted to resist the temptation. A fight like this would definetly release my madness and that would yield horrible results. I had more important things to use my time for like trying to patch my life up and trying to find the domain of Kronus. Still…even though I knew this my mind was crying for me to beat the ninja to a pulp the whispers of madness were infecting my mind already.

"Come on Kiddy, fight the damned ninja. He's nothing but a weakling to you." "Let me out and I'll show you how much power you truly possess." The madness hissed in my head. "Let go of all of that anger you've been holding in Kiddy." My madness self whispered to me but I ignored it…that is until Black Star proved himself incapable of keeping his oversized mouth shut.

REGULAR POINT OF VIEW 

"Come on reaper boy. You going you fight me or not?" Black Star asked. "Are you too scared of my awesome power? I bet when I surpass God my power will be more than any of the Reapers."

Kid's eyes snapped up and his expression was fierce. His eyes which were still blood red were baring deep into Black star's, five lines of madness etched themselves vertically through his lips, and when he spoke his voice was a demonic growl. The sound sent a chill down everyone's spine and even managed to make Black Star jump.

"Show me your power then oh great Black Star." He growled. "Fight me." "And do it without your weapon." He added when Black Star was about to call Tsubaki. "Reapers don't **need **weapons and if you are as strong as you say you won't need one either."

Black Star agreed to the conditions Kid set and they both went outside to fight.

Black Star made the first move pulling his left fist back and aiming for Kid's face but Kid blocked the punch with his right hand, gripped the fist tightly causing Black Star to wince In pain, then flung him over his right shoulder crashing him headfirst into the ground.

"Is that all you have Black Star? Come on I know you can do more than a face punch." Kid commented with a frown of disappointment.

The assassin struggled to get up from the ground. Blood was dripping down both sides of his face and he was breathing heavily. Once he finally staggered to his feet he used his energy to launch himself into a midair kick. Kid grabbed his ankle while he was coming toward him and threw him into one of the buildings on the street.

"COME ON BLACK STAR! I'M GETTING BORED WITH YOU, IF YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT ME DO A BETTER JOB OF IT!" he bellowed.

Once Black Star pulled himself to his feet again he gave one last effort by attempting to imitate one of his opponents axe kicks. Kid smirked and very quickly disappeared then reappeared behind Black Star.

"That's a new one I admit but you are too slow to use my moves Black Star." He commented just before preforming a spin kick and forcing his right heel into Black Star's cheek then forcing his fist into his face as he fell back.

Black Star bounced across the pavement and the sound of his cracking bones filled the silence. Kid's madness finally took ahold and an evil laugh ripped through his lips.

"You know Black Star this fight has gotten tiresome." Kid said taking slow steps toward Black Star's injured form. "Come on great Black Star Are you too weak?! I thought you were going to defeat me and surpass God! I'm God Black Star beat me!" Kid sneered. His soul expanded to a great size and he levitated a couple of feet off the ground. He formed part of his soul into the form of two skeleton hands then used one to grab Black Star's leg and lifted him far into the air as he struggled helplessly. He wrapped the second one tight around Black Star's neck.

"It's time to die." Kid growled

MAKA'S POV

Kid's madness had finally broken through and as I watched what could barely be called a fight between him and Black Star in the doorway of Tsubaki's apartment I wondered how far gone my friend was. His self control was finally broken. My eyes widened I in horror as I watched him form his expanded soul into skeleton arms and lift Black Star into the air.

"Kid's going to kill Black Star!" Cried Tsubaki.

We all gasped as Kid wrapped one of the hands around Black Star's neck and pulled tighter.

"This is so not cool." Said Soul. "We need to stop him."

"Let's go." I replied nodding in my weapon's direction.

Soul quickly morphed into his weapon form and I spun him through my fingers then ran out the doorway towards Kid. I didn't know what was going to happen to me but whatever Kid did, I could forgive easily. As I approached the scene and slowed my pace in front of Kid I leaned my head upward and his glowing red eyes met mine. He lowered himself back down to the ground in front of me being careful to make sure he maintained his grip on the struggling ninja who was now a couple of minutes away from dying.

"Kid stop!" I yelled as I swung soul at Kid with all of my might

"Maka step aside." He demanded catching soul by the top of the scythe handle. "This is my fight and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Well it's too late I'm in the middle of it and it is my fight now too. All you want is a fight right, well fight me." "Put him down." I said pointing to Black Star. "I'll be a better opponent than him."

Kid gave me an amused smile and loosened his grip on my scythe. "You don't want to fight _me." _He replied as if he were a completely different person.

"No but I have to. Now put him down and lets fight."

Kid's smile grew wider and he placed Black Star's limp frame on the ground. "As you wish _Maka dear_."

"Maka what are you doing picking a fight with a Reaper are you insane? What the hell are you planning?" Soul whispered.

"I'm planning to help Kid." I replied. I knew my friend wasn't himself and there was only one way to fix it. I had to let him injure me.

I swung Soul at him again as hard as I could and Kid quickly jumped up and landed with his feet on the scythe blade then jumped up into a backflip. He caught the blade on the top of his foot and kicked it out of my hands. I tried to run and pick Soul up but Kid blocked me. He shot a burst of his soul into my chest causing me to fall. I caught myself before I hit the ground attempting to preserve the perfection of the outfit I had been dressed in and pulled myself up.

Kid put himself into a fighting stance I'd never seen him use with his left foot and hand forward and right foot and hand back. His pinkies and ring fingers were tucked in and held by the thumbs leaving his index and middle fingers pointed out like guns. He brought his right hand forward and turned both of them palm up. On the end of his fingers his soul materialized into a spear. He took slow steps toward me and I backed up into a wall. He stroked my face and gave me an almost apologetic look despite the fact he still had an evil smile across his face. He leaned in to give me a kiss on the lips before he stabbed me in the center of the chest.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Kid's horrified voice crying "What have I done!"

KID'S POINT OF VIEW

What had I done? I'd let my madness overtake me and now I'd injured Maka and had almost killed Black Star. As I stared at the faces of Soul and Tsubaki all I saw was shock and fear and something told me a simple I'm sorry wouldn't work. I pulled out a mirror that I kept in my pocket for emergencies to call my dad but as I was about to do so I saw myself in the mirror except that it wasn't me exactly. My eyes were an evil shade of red and my face was scarred in an asymmetrical fashion. My mouth was marked by my 5 lines of madness and my normally barely shoulder length hair appeared to be more down my back.

"Long time no see Kiddy." It spoke

I gasped and closed my eyes then opened them again. All I saw was myself in the mirror now. I continued to call my father and when he picked up I swallowed down air.

"Dad…I did something horrible and I don't know what to do." I said. I felt tears streaming down my face and the flow only became heavier. "I need your help I fatally wounded Black Star and Maka." I continued to choke out. "My madness made me do it."

**Okay this is done. the next chapter really will be chapter 6 you guys. Kronus will come into play and Kid will go searching for answers.**


End file.
